I Got You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome has been watching, looking for the perfect guy, someone who would be able to complete her in ways InuYasha never could. What if, her perfect match was none other than THE Doctor Banner? It takes almost dying for her to realize just how much she needs him, and just how much she wanted to be needed by him. Full Summary Inside


**I Got You**

**Summary: Kagome has been watching, looking for the perfect guy, someone who would be able to complete her in ways InuYasha never could. What if, her perfect match was none other than **_**THE**_** Doctor Banner? It takes almost dying for her to realize just how much she needs him, and just how much she wanted to be needed by him. Kagome sees him in a light that not many can, she discovers how much she wants to protect him, from himself, and the obvious pain he feels for the pain that he's caused...but will he let her get that close...?**

**Anime/Movie: InuYasha/Avengers**

**Pairing: Kagome/Bruce**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Rin, could you bring me the book on Scriptures to the left of you."

"Right!"

Years had passed since Kagome had finished putting together the Shikon Jewel, and her friends had long since perished, not from the war, but from time. All but Rin and Shippou, the two kids out of time, literally so. Sesshoumaru had come to her one night, a night before she would leave that world and the well would be sealed off from her, she knew she'd never be able to return to that time again, and so did her friends. Each was off at the time _thinking_. Thinking about their time together, the adventures they had shared, and the losses they had each suffered. Sesshoumaru had made a request, asking her to take the young Rin to her time, when she left with her son. She had inquired what made him think she was taking Shippou, but had been silenced by a look; he merely challenged her by asking if he was wrong...and no...he wasn't. In fact, over time, she had come to realize that he rarely ever was. In the end, she had said farewell to her friends, but took with her Rin and Shippou.

She was now thirty years old and very well endowed in the history department, as well as the science. Rin was now twenty-two, and Shippou, who was demon, was somewhere in his hundreds, but showed only as a twenty-four year old.

Kagome had developed a signature coarse in Womanspeak as well; Womanspeak, natural for women, not so natural for men. It is the ability to understand and speak the female language. Mostly men took her class, but she had the occasional few women who couldn't master their own native language as well.

"What's the book for, if you don't mind me asking."

Kagome smiled, "Do you remember that stick you threw at Shippou last week?"

Rin laughed, "Yeah, what of it?"

"It was a Stylus, on from way back when,"

"Way back when what?"

Kagome sighed; thirteen years later and Rin still hadn't quite caught on to the futuristic lingo of Kagome's time. "Way back when, it implies that it was a long time ago,"

Rin frowned, "I'm just wondering, Sister Kagome," she looked around to double check that the door was shut and no one was listening in on them, "do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will ever come back to us?"

"..." Kagome placed the stylus that she was holding down on her desk and looked to Rin, the girl was her baby sister, even if not by blood, the same way Shippou was her son through love. "I think...he will...when he feels it's time to reveal himself." She didn't have the heart to tell her that she hadn't felt Demons, aside from Shippou, in her time since she'd learned to sense them...she couldn't.

"Yeah, your right! Oh..." She blushed, "Here's the book you asked for,"

Kagome laughed at her scatterbrained _sister_ and took the book from her. _'Now...let's see...it's obviously old...that speaks for itself, but...hm,'_ Kagome looked over a few tablets from back around 2360BC, _'Normally, Stylus's made from natural resources, such as wood, don't last this long, but if I'm correct, this one has managed to survive time, interesting...'_

"Excuse me; is this Professor Higurashi's office?"

Kagome looked up as Rin walked over to a man in a suit, he was balding a little, but had an air of friendliness around him that made Kagome take a few more seconds to examine him. She noted the title he'd called her by, _Professor_, not that he was wrong, but she missed just being Kagome. She had been Professor Higurashi in Japan too, that was for two years, after she'd graduated from Tokyo University, majoring in History at twenty-one, at twenty-three, she got an invitation to work abroad, and to take her family with her. Her mother, brother and grandfather had chosen to stay in Japan, but Rin, who was sixteen at the time, and Shippou who was eighteen, had chosen to go with her. Both had been home schooled while she was in College by her Mother and Souta who was twenty when she'd chosen to leave to New York for a better job and a better chance at furthering her own knowledge.

At twenty-eight, she was made a Literature and Scripts Consultant, transferring to an Institute where they Specialized in the Study and Translation of Ancient Scriptures. Rin had just turned twenty at this transfer, Shippou twenty-two, and now they were still there two years later.

"Did you need something, Sir?"

"Yes, actually. I was sent here to offer her a job opportunity,"

"I have a job," Kagome smiled, making her way over to Rin and the man, "What I don't have is a name, yours, specifically."

"Call me Phil,"

"Alright, Phil, I'll listen the job description,"

"The job is detailed, Miss. Higurashi, it concerns Mythology, and History, which I've heard that you are particularly interested in yourself. Having traveled a bit of it..."

Kagome's eyes widened, "...what are you talking about!"

"I'm from a Secret Government Organization, known as SHIELD, and we need your expertise, on something called the Tesseract. We recently discovered it, and would like some impute from someone who has a more Historical Background, someone like you...there was another reason we picked you, in particular though."

Kagome already had a headache, not sure how _anyone_ could possibly know about her trips in time, but she responded to the man none the less, "What other reason could you possibly have?"

"We have a couple...I guess...members, of our organization, who could use a few lessons in _Womanspeak_, if you are alright with that. We would pay you heftily, I suggest thinking about it, I don't think declining this position would be in your best interest, or you sister and sons."

Kagome's eyes widened, _'Is he threatening me!? No...my family...!'_ Her body took on a pink glow and a look of nervousness passed over his eyes, "You may come to regret having said that, Phil."

"I of course am only repeating what I was told, I am but the messenger, Professor."

Kagome glowered, a hand on her shoulder told her that Rin was starting to get scared, and not necessarily of the man before her...Kagome knew that she could be scary, she scared herself, that was for certain. Calming herself down, she sighed, "Tell your boss, the idiot who sent you here, that I will accept this position, but I can't promise you that I'll be of much help, my time spent in _history_ was usually spent killing those who _threatened _my family and friends...just saying..."

Phil gave a small smile, though, it was clear that the lost comment made him somewhat uncomfortable. "Then if you don't mind, please follow me."

"What about my bags, or am I not allowed to pack? Also, I'm not leaving Rin or Shippou!"

"Your son is already aboard SHIELD's Helicarrier, and your things, as well as your sons and sisters things, have been brought aboard as well."

'_...what the hell...is a Helicarrier?' _Kagome was so confused; she couldn't even muster up enough energy to yell at the man for going into her home and taking her things without her permission. Rin was clinging to her lab coat, and the Stylus was now clutched tightly, forgotten, in her hand.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Not a long chapter, but it will be updated again soon, so I hope you guys won't be upset by the length.**


End file.
